


Miracle

by KaytheJay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Phil wakes up in the hospital with no idea how he got there
Kudos: 6





	Miracle

Phil woke up in a strange room. He had no idea where he was or what happened to put him there. There were needles in his arm and he hear the beep of a heart monitor. Hospital? Why am I here? He shook his head and tried to sit up.  
"Oh you're awake," he heard Dan say, sounding relieved. Dan rushed over to Phil's bedside. "I thought I'd lost you," Dan whispered.  
"What happened?" Phil asked.  
"There was a ah accident," Dan said. Dan ran his fingers over Phil's hand. "We were walking. You weren't watching where you were going and crossed the street. Before I had time to stop you, a car that was going way too fast . . ." Dan's voice cracked and he trailed off. "They didn't even try to stop." Dan shook his head. "I thought I'd lost you." He sucked in a breath. "The doctor's weren't very far from giving up on you. Your family had even admitted that it probably wasn't likely that you'd wake up."  
Phil looked at Dan for the first time since waking up. His hair was messier than he'd even seen it. His skin was a sickly pale color, making the dark circles around his eyes pop even more than they otherwise would have. His face was covered in the remains of tears.  
"When was the last time you slept?" Phil's asked. Dan only shrugged. "You can't just not take care of yourself because of me," Phil tried to laugh, but it ended up being a cough instead.  
"For the first few days I slept a bit. I assumed the doctors would figure out how to help you and that would be that. You'd be coming home with me quicker than people reply to my tweets. But you didn't improve. I lost sleep over worry. Then you started going south. Your heart stopped beating regularly and you could no longer breathe on your own. I thought you were dead, Phil." Dan shook his head. "But eventually they got you hooked to this machine to help you breathe. And they fixed your heart. Somehow." Dan stopped for a second. "But the doctors said that this wasn't going to be able to sustain you forever. Eventually, we would have to make the choice to take you off." Dan sniffled and tears slipped out of his eyes. "Your entire family decided that it was probably best. They didn't want you suffering anymore. I couldn't let go so I said give it one more day. First thing in the morning they would have taken you off. So no. I haven't slept in a few days. I couldn't bear to lose a single second with you."  
"Where is everyone else?"  
"I sent a lot of them to our apartment. Some are in various hotel rooms. Some didn't want to see you like this and went home."  
A nurse walked in to check on Phil. She seemed tired. It was the same nurse who'd worked the last three nights. Dan felt sorry for her.  
"Oh!" She exclaimed, "he's awake! I'll go get the doctor!" She began walking out the door. She stopped. "After I finish my run." She did everything she had been doing every hour or so. That reminded Dan.  
"Hey Kath," Dan said.  
"Oh please don't tell me-" she responded quickly.  
"Actually, I bring good news," Dan said. He heard her sigh. "He actually woke up." He heard a gasp on the other end of the line as well as her trying to wake Nigel.  
"Our baby boy is going to be ok," she said. "He's going to be ok." Dan imagined her closing her eyes and holding back tears. "Thank you for making us wait just one more day," she said. "I owe you the world." Dan didn't say anything, but his first thought was that she already had.  
***  
Just two months later, Phil was stumbling his way back home. Kath had decided to drive the two of them home, and she had insisted that she stay with them for a while. Help them both out a bit while Phil got back on his feet. All of their (British) friends and closest family were there to greet Phil once they got home. Besides Kath, no one really stayed long because they wanted to give Phil the room he needed to rest. He was, after all, still in recovery from being hit by a car and nearly dying.  
After he'd woken up, nothing went wrong. All seemed to be looking up. The doctors just wanted to continue monitoring him for awhile just to make sure he didn't go south again.  
After that, Phil was extra careful of walking out in the streets of London. He didn't want to risk losing everything he had already almost lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @lesbaphannie


End file.
